


Take Me Now

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: During one of Jackson’s wild parties, Scott finds himself upstairs at the mercy of his gorgeous host.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Take Me Now

The party downstairs raged on without any end in sight. 

Music blared from the speakers, alcohol flowed freely, and everyone inside Jackson’s home was having a fantastic time. 

With his parents gone for the weekend, Jackson had decided to throw one of his well-known parties where everyone from school was invited. 

But no one seemed to notice where their host had disappeared to. 

The only person who knew for sure was Scott himself, who was in the midst of an amazing time inside Jackson’s locked bedroom. 

Scott lay spread-out and fully naked on Jackson’s spacious bed, arching upward from the mouth wound tight around his cock. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Scott said, his voice deep yet airy. 

Jackson moaned in agreement as he bobbed his head up and down, more focused on the thick cock inside his mouth. 

His Saturday night parties were legendary around Beacon Hills, but all Jackson had cared about tonight was getting Scott upstairs and out of his clothes. 

Jackson, who was equally as naked as Scott, continued to consume the black-haired teen’s cock, becoming more and more excited about eventually having it trapped inside him. 

“Guess you really needed my dick after all,” Scott said with a chuckle, unable to help himself. 

Pulling his mouth off, Jackson smirked upward at Scott. 

“Just be thankful somebody even wants your dick,” Jackson replied. 

Before Scott could think of a strong-enough reply, Jackson bent over the side and pulled out a condom from his nightstand, along with a bottle of lube. 

“Time to suit up,” Jackson said with a glint to his eyes. 

Scott eagerly ripped open the package while Jackson uncapped the lubrication bottle. He squeezed out a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers and began prepping himself. 

Becoming quickly distracted, Scott watched as Jackson slid two fingers into his hole, working them in and out. 

The blonde-haired beauty lay on his side next to Scott, biting his bottom lip as he continued to make sure he was all set for Scott. 

“Are you going to make me wait?” Jackson purred when he was done. 

Scott, slightly slack-jawed, fixed his cock up with the condom and lubed it generously. Then he scooted himself up further until his back rested completely against the headboard. 

Jackson moved effortlessly and sat in Scott’s lap, feeling instantly at home. He gripped the tan teenager’s broad shoulders, grinning happily from the muscle underneath his fingers. 

Then Jackson reached back and gripped Scott’s member, slowly sliding down it. 

Scott dropped his head back and shuddered once Jackson was fully seated on his cock. He breathed out harshly from how amazing the tight heat around his cock felt. 

“I like seeing you this way,” Jackson said with a smirk. 

“I like where you’re currently sitting.”

Forgoing a slow speed, Jackson instantly bounced wildly in Scott’s lap, slamming himself up and down. He had needed Scott like this for a while now and was going to ensure their time together meant everything. 

Scott, his mouth parted in shock, reached out and gripped Jackson’s perfect bubble butt, hanging on tightly. 

“Holy shit, Jackson, work that gorgeous fucking ass,” Scott said. 

Having a clue now as to Scott’s weakness, Jackson grinded his ass repeatedly, drawing out wrecked moans of pleasure from Scott. 

“I could bounce on your dick all night,” Jackson said. 

“I definitely wouldn’t mind,” Scott replied. 

Jackson continued on at his same speed, riding Scott quickly and energetically. Unafraid of being loud, Jackson moaned repeatedly, the sweet sound of his voice sending a shiver through Scott. 

Using his right hand, Scott spanked Jackson’s tight firm butt. It had been Scott’s dream for a while now to slip inside Jackson’s astounding ass and he couldn’t believe it was happening. 

Stopping his rhythm, Jackson remained still as his muscular chest heaved. Scott softly caressed his companion’s warm sides, just simply needing to touch Jackson. 

Then Jackson was ready to switch things up. Gliding off Scott’s lap, Jackson moved himself onto his hands and knees at the front of the bed, waiting for Scott to get behind him. 

Once Scott rose up and stood on his knees, he pointed his cock forward and pushed into Jackson’s embracing hole. 

Not realizing how glacially slow he was going, Scott gently thrusted into Jackson, moaning as he felt his cock being compressed. 

Jackson soon turned to look at Scott with an irritated glare. 

“I swear, McCall, if you don’t start fucking the shit out of me, I’m going downstairs to find some dude who will,” Jackson said. 

Immediately wanting to show Jackson just how good and capable he could be, Scott snapped his hips hard against Jackson. 

Set free now, Scott thrusted rapidly into Jackson without stopping. The loud sound of skin smacking together was in competition with the music downstairs. 

Scott felt himself working up a sweat as he slid through Jackson’s utterly tight hole. The blinding heat around his cock drove him onward without delay. 

“Oh god, don’t fucking stop!” Jackson cried out. 

Then Jackson reached back and eagerly squeezed Scott’s muscular ass, hanging on for dear life as Scott continued fucking him. 

Suddenly Scott knew that time wasn’t on his side anymore. He could feel his release coming and knew it was because of how incredible Jackson had made him feel. 

“Fuck, I don’t have much longer til I’m gone,” Scott said. 

“Good, because I want your hot cum all over my fucking face,” Jackson said. 

“Oh, you’ll get it,” Scott promised. 

Without stopping even for a moment, Scott drove his cock in and out of Jackson, wishing he could stay here for the rest of the night. 

“Fuck, get on the floor!” Scott commanded urgently, his release now only seconds away. 

Jackson, obeying willingly, scurried in his breathtaking nudity down onto the floor and stood atop his knees. 

Scott scrambled up from the bed as well and planted himself in front of Jackson. He tore off the condom and pumped his lengthy cock in front of Jackson’s waiting face, losing all control in seconds. 

“Fuck!” Scott yelled as he came. 

Scott’s cum spilled out uncontrollably on top of Jackson’s face. He pumped his cock repeatedly, groaning heavily as each white strip poured out. 

Jackson moaned with a smile as he became covered in Scott’s searing hot jizz. His face felt entirely blanketed and yet he wanted even more. 

Then Jackson quickly took care of himself, pumping his cock furiously until he came as well. 

Once cleaning up in Jackson’s attached bathroom, both of them lay on his bed side by side. 

“We should really get back to the party,” Scott said, a soft grin on his face, “before anyone notices we’re gone.”

“I’ll be kicking them out soon enough,” Jackson replied. “By the way, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to spend the night.”

Scott gave off a shy smile, happy to hear the invitation that Jackson was extending. 

A couple hours later, when everyone was gone from the house, Scott found himself back inside Jackson’s bedroom. 

With the door closed behind him, Jackson looked expectantly at Scott. Excitement grew between both of them as they knew what was coming up again. 

“Clothes off, McCall.”

And Scott did just as he was told.


End file.
